Megaman: Temptation of a Sin
by Megaman Trigger 2.0
Summary: Book 5 in the Love Pain and Sorrow series. When Irashi Arikado returns and steels Eden for Chaud Blaze, what could it mean? Who is watching Lan in the shadows? Who poisoned Megaman? Enjoy and review.
1. CHAPTER 1: A New Beginning

Today was the day. Today was the big day, soon the world would know true power. Soon the world would cower in fear, soon the land would bow, soon the earth would rot, fire rage, the land would have a new master. And the first place on the destructions path, Den Tech city.

Light and Shadow mixed creating a new power none had seen before, Chaos crept over the happy city of Den Tech. Silently it moved, crossing in the shadows of its desidens the evil moved. Happily it moved watching ever thing it touch burn and die. Chaos was the new Order, Order was the old Chaos. Life was a never ending cycle of Fate, soon to be tipped in favor of one certain object.

Light cannot exist without Shadow…Shadow cannot exist without Love…Love cannot exist without Peace…Peace cannot exist without War… Life is a cycle, a cycle of death….even as your born you die.

A certain man that has been seen before by us all, was walking down the busy streets of Den Tech city. His mind raced with impatiens, soon the Chaos sleeping in ever object would be released and the land would know a new master.

The man walked, gazing into space, directly into a boy knocking him to the ground. The man's gaze was broke and he realized that he had just knocked the boy down; quickly he put his hand out for the boy to use to stand. It was a white gloved hand, which matched the white suit, red tie, white shoes, and once a top hat, but now a fedora of pure white.

The boy on the ground was known by many, and most definitely by the man offering his hand, it was none other than the blue headband wearing, skate shoed, orange vested, Lan Hikari, son of the great scientist Dr. Hikari.

"I am truly sorry about that." the man in white said.

"…I'm fine…but be more careful."

"Hahaha….yes I suppose I should be, well if you will excuse me I have business to attend to." Said the man in white, as he walked a brisker pace down the street, and back into the crowd of people that Den Tech City is famous for having.

_I know him from somewhere….i just can't fit a name to it…._ Lan thought as he walked the opposite of the crowd trying to reach the train station.

And indeed did young Lan know the man in white, for the man was the one who tried to kill his friends when they fought Dark the final time. This man was the one that was looking for Hub, as a human. The same man that had bumped into Lan as he left Lan's house.

It had been over a year since the day that all of it had happened. Roll getting hurt, Megaman dying, Dark having a son, X killing his own father, and making friends with Zero. Only a year, even though it felt like a lifetime away.

Since that time Lan and Maylu had became even closer. Megaman and Roll where even closer than before as well, in fact Lan found himself gagging whenever Megaman and Roll started to talk about the other.

Let just say, for the sake of all of our health, that Megaman and Roll had gotten REALLY REALLY CLOSE! Lan hadn't even seen his parents as close as those two where, they told each other everything. They spent all their time together, Lan never saw Megaman much anymore, he was always out with Roll.

Peace had returned to the happy little town of ACDC, as well as to Den Tech. Now that Dark had been killed the Orion, Eden, and Vega programs had been shut down, which meant that all navi's where back in their PET's. SciLabs was now holding the three programs in a maximum security area of the Net.

Dr. Hikari, no longer being able to research the three programs, had found the Program of Light and the Program of Dark that Dr. McCloud had found, and since the day the battles ended Dr. Hikari has been studying the files. He wanted to learn, why did Dark Star, Zerox, Dark Megaman, , X, want to find a way to live forever. Why did they want to be invincible, why rule the world? Why fight against their navi brothers and sisters? Why cause this much Chaos?

The Net was in peace once again. But strange occurrences continued, some people say that they have seen the elusive Shademan walk the streets, some even claim to have seen Dark Megaman, some even say that Dark Star in back. But never have these sightings been proven by the Officials.

And while we are on the subject of Officials let me bring Chaud Blaze back into our spotlight a moment. Since the day of the battle against Dark and X ended he had been acting strangely. Avoiding Lan, spending all his time at the McCloud Castle, researching Dr. McCloud's family lineage, even interrogating Dr. Hikari on what he knew about the deceased doctor.

As everyone knew, Dr. McCloud had been killed by Dark in his castle before the battle against Dark began. Dark killed the man claiming that he "Knew too much of the past."

But enough of our history lesson, now moving on to our story for the moment.

Lan Hikari had just gotten off of the train and was walking home in the rain, without an umbrella. Lan heard a shout from behind him and turned to see his girlfriend Maylu.

"Maylu, what are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Lan Hikari, how can you stand out here in this hellish rain without an umbrella!?"

"I forgot to bring it, did you come out here just to yell at me for not brining an umbrella?"

"NO! I came to bring you this." She said extending a package to Lan. It was a small box, about the size of a shoebox, on the top of it the label read.

To: Lan Hikari

Where: ACDC Town

From: Chaud Blaze

Date of sending: March 21

"What is it?" Lan asked.

"How should I know, I didn't open it. And here!" Maylu said as she thrust her umbrella out to him. "Take it our you'll catch your death."

"What about you?"

"Well you COULD offer to walk me home."

Lan chuckled, "Well would a beautiful lady like yourself like to be walked home?"

"Why thank you how kind." Maylu said laughing. The two of them laughed as they walked down the rainy streets of ACDC town and up to Maylu's house.

"Well here we are Madame." Lan said with a fake forced French accent. Maylu giggled at him and walked inside after kissing him on the cheek. Lan and Maylu had been dating a long time and had kissed before, but every time Maylu kissed Lan, Lan would blush.

Lan stopped Maylu as she opened the door. "What do I do with your umbrella?"

"Keep it, I've got another one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman sat laughing at Roll. Roll was sitting in her chair, for about three seconds before she fell on her butt, HARD! It seemed that Megaman, as a joke, had broke three of the four chair legs so when his love sat on the chair she fell flailing and screaming as she landed with a thud on the floor.

"MEGA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"From here it is!" Megaman said clutching his sides from pain of laughter.

"Oh yeah! Well come'er!" (Come'er- Come + Here, sorry a little country speak.)

Roll jumped from the floor and tackled Megaman to the ground and proceeded to tickling him. Megaman squirmed and through his laughter spoke a plea of help.

"STOP! STOP HAHAHA ROLL HAHAHAHA STOP AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP PLEASE HAHAHAHAH!"

"That's what you get for breaking me chair!" Roll yelled over Megaman's laughter.

Lan sat in his room watching the two navi on his homepage attacking each other with the "Art of tickling". Lan nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Megaman get tackled to the ground, Roll could be rough when she wanted to.

Lan started to laugh as Megaman was being tickled.

"SAY YOUR SORRY!" Roll yelled.

"N-N-NEVER!" Megaman said as he laughed.

"SAY IT!"

"N-No!"

"SAY IT MEGAMAN OR ELSE!" Roll said as she stopped for a moment.

"Or else what?" Megaman asked darkly, daring her to come up with something evil.

"Or else….I'll tell Lan that you sleep with a stuffed teddy bear!"

"ROLL! HOW DID YOU! NEVER! I WILL NEVER SAY SORRY!"

"AH!" Roll yelled as she tickled him again.

Lan fell out of his chair from laughter. They were so cute to watch sometimes, when they weren't spending twenty minutes making out.

Lan then noticed that he had forgotten to open the package that Chaud had sent him. Lan quickly opened the brown box and removed another box from within it. Once again Lan quickly removed the box and found a small chip inside and a note.

Lan,

I don't need this, you should try it.

Chaud.

Lan removed the small chip and looked it over, he had never seen a chip like this before.

Megaman and Roll finally stopped tickling each other. This was when Lan inserted the new chip.

Roll gasped as suddenly Megaman lurched forward and fainted after installing the chip.

"MEGAMAN!"


	2. CHAPTER 2: Megaman is dying!

Megaman was lying on the bed of his HP, Roll sat in a chair next to Megaman. Her face was strewn with worry. Roll rubbed Megaman's arm and watched him sleep. His face was covered in pain. Roll was filled with worry.

"So, how is he?" Lan asked.

"He's still asleep….."

"Damn…are you ok Roll?"

"….Yeah…just worried…" Roll continued to look at her lover; he looked so weak compared to how he normally looked. He was always so strong, always there to protect Roll, but now, there he was weak, in pain, and Roll could do nothing to help him.

"Don't worry, I called dad, he should be here soon."

"….good…."

_Mega…please….hold on….please be ok….._

Dr. Hikari opened the door to Lan's room and smiled at his son. Lan was sitting on the bed looking down at his PET, Megaman was in the bed still asleep.

"You called?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"It's Megaman, I used a new chip and he suddenly fainted. He's been asleep since then."

"How long has it been?" Dr. Hikari asked taking Lan's PET.

"About an hour…."

Dr. Hikari looked at different devices he now had set up to Lan's PET. Each look was filled with surprise and hope, other than one. Dr. Hikari looked at one machine, it told Megaman's heart rate. (Yes Navi's have hearts) Dr. Hikari's expression went grim, and filled with pain.

Dr. Hikari bowed his head and looked at Lan. Lan stood and was filled with fear.

"So…..what's wrong…."

"…….."

"DAD!"

Dr. Hikari slowly raised his head, small tears fell down from his eyes.

"Lan…….i'm sorry…..but…."

"What's wrong…."

"I'm sorry but….Megaman seems to have been infected with a powerful virus…."

"So…can't you kill it?"

"…….No….I'm sorry Lan, but…I've never seen a virus like this before. It's draining the life slowly from Megaman, and using the life to multiply and create more of itself to drain the life."

"……Is he….is he going to die?"

"…………I would say…….."

Roll stood and looked at Dr. Hikari, her face covered in tears. "Please doctor….. I need to know…."

"Yes….Yes, I would say that if we can't find a way to delete the virus without killing Megaman soon, he will be destroyed from the inside out…."

"Oh my god….Megaman…..no….." Roll fell onto Megaman's sleeping body, crying harder than she had ever before.

Megaman squirmed and slowly opened his eyes. Megaman's face was covered in a weak pain.

"D-Don't c-cry R-Roll…."

"MEGA!"

"D-d-d-don't w-worry….L-Lan…and Doctor Hikari will f-find a c-cure…."

"Mega…..i can't lose you…"

"Don't worry y-you w-won't…..I-I'll never l-leave y-you……I-I promise…"

"Megaman……"

"I-I love you Roll….and I-I will never lose y-you…."

Dr. Hikari sighed and turned to leave.

"DAD! Can he be saved?!"

"I told you I don't have a way…."

"CAN HE BE SAVED!?"

"…..Maybe….but I don't know who could help….."

"I suggest we find who sent you the chip." Said Roll

"Well…we need to find Chaud then….because he sent it to us…"

"Why would Chaud try and kill Megaman!?"

"I don't know Roll…..I don't know…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi Arikado stood in a large ruin. The city and castle had once been used, but now after the fighting it had been laid into ruin. Shells of building stood everywhere, but the large Clock Tower that once signaled the festival arrival still stood.

A tear fell down Irashi's face. This town, this festival, this clock tower, all of it had been part of his past. Part of his dark, dead, childhood past.

A man, in a black jacket with crimson inside a short fedora of the darkest black and shining black shoes, approached Irashi, a dark smile on his face.

"So, you still think you can change it?"

"Yes….."

"Then you are as foolish as you were ten years ago Irashi! You know you can't!"

"I must! My past…..my past is gone…lost to the tower of time!"

"And what will you do!? Your father is dead! Master Dark killed by his son, Master Omega killed by Megaman! Who will you go to now!?"

"No one. I need no help to destroy him."

"Yes you do!"

"No….i can kill Megaman all on my own! Soon this world will not fear Dark, not fear Omega! They will fear Dark Star! They will fear ME!"

And with that Irashi removed a pistol from his suit and pointed it at the man.

"NO! BROTHER STOP!"

Irashi fired. One round, one bullet, one shot. That was all he needed to kill the man. The bullet struck into his forehead, right in the center. The man fell back onto the ground, dead.

"Goodbye Navos….I truly am sorry."

And Irashi slowly walked away from the ruined town, leaving the dark scene behind him. As he walked away, the old clock tower once broke tolled again. Irashi smiled and got into a white limo as it pulled away from the scene.

_Soon Megaman….very soon….Dark Star's master plan will finally be realized._


	3. CHAPTER 3:Return of Dark Star,again

A man in a white scientists jacket stood at the foot of the Clock Tower. Irashi stood by him, he grinned as he looked around him.

"So Dr. Damatrias, do you think it can be done?" Irashi asked, turning toward the doctor.

Doctor Sharuto Jelga Damatrias was once a scientist that worked side by side with Dr. Hikari at SciLabs. Damatrias is around the age of eighty years; his head is a crew cut of white hair. He has blue eyes and always wears a gold Star of David around his neck.

"Yes I believe so, as long as we can find Zero."

"The last I heard of him he fought with Megaman to destroy Legion at McCloud Castle."

"He destroyed Legion!?"

"Yes."

"Damn….they're stronger than I thought…"

"Can you do it?"

"Yes…but I will need a strand of Megaman data, DNA, and Zero's virus data."

"Very well."

Irashi turned around as he heard a female voice, it was another scientist. Dr. Sara Garandel Galaxy, she was once of the scientists that worked for Dr. Regal in making Dark Megaman, as well as working for Dark Star as its head scientist. She had long sea green hair and fair blue eyes. She wore a scientists jacket, that had been modified into a dress, she also had two gold star earrings and two white gloves on her hands.

"Ah, Dr. Galaxy nice to see you." Irashi said taking the doctors hand and kissing the glove upon it.

"Thank you, it's been a while Irashi."

"Ah, Doctor how are you?" Dr. Damatrius asked.

"Good, and you doctor?"

"Good, I have infected Megaman with the virus as you asked Irashi."

"Excellent. Soon, not even Megaman will be able to stop me."

Irashi walked toward the door to the Clock Tower, followed by the others. As Irashi entered the tower the clock struck twelve, midnight. And a tall flag fell from the top of the tower, on it was the symbol…..the symbol…of Dark Star.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman was out of bed, now sitting at the chair that Roll had once been sitting in. During the night Megaman had woke up, picked up Roll, and switched places. Now Roll lay curled up in the bed, and Megaman sat watching her sleep.

Megaman smiled as he watched Roll's body move with each breath. She always looked so cute when she slept, she looked like a little angel. His angel. Megaman's own angel that none would ever touch.

Roll squirmed slightly and her eyes met Megaman's.

"Hi Mega…." She said yawning

"H-hey R-Roll…." Megaman said, his body shimmering from his data slowly being deleted over time.

"Mega……you should be resting….you need to keep up your strength…"

"…I'd much rather spend it with you."

Roll sighed and looked up toward Lan, he lay asleep in his own bed. Sighing again Roll looked back at Megaman, he was gone! Roll sat up and franticly looked about, searching for him. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her body. Roll almost screamed until she heard a soothing voice whisper into her ear, and felt soothing breath brush on the back of her neck as the voice spoke.

"I'm never leaving you Roll…never…you can do nothing to make me go away…I'll be here…with you…forever…"

"Mega……" Roll whispered, she knew that once Megaman had something in his mind he would never stop. And right now he had this in his mind: Roll wanted him gone, and he would NEVER leave her. Not death, not breaking up, nothing could separate the two of them.

Megaman kissed Roll's neck lightly and held her in his arms. Roll, even thought the two of them had been together for this long, still blushed.

Lan stirred from bed and looked at his PET he almost cried when he saw Megaman, his body was fading more and more each moment. It was only a matter of time before Megaman died……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud Blaze walked across the greatly waxed floor of the McCloud Castle. Even after the battle with Megaman the castle still stood, not as proudly as it once did, but it still stood.

The many halls of the castle were now filled with guards, each one wore a black suit with a white tie. And on the top right hand corner of each suit was a small symbol. Dark Star…

Chaud opened two large double doors to enter the old throne room. Standing before the throne was a figure in white. He turned to Chaud and bowed before removing a small file from his coat.

"Welcome Master Blaze."

"Hello Master Arikado."

"You asked for me to bring you the Eden File, this is it." Arikado said extending the file toward Chaud.

"Thank you." Chaud said reaching for it. Arikado pulled back at the last second.

"Ah ah ah…the exchange you promised."

Chaud sighed and removed his PET, Protoman sat in wait. Chaud sighed once more as he looked at Protoman.

"Goodbye Protoman."

"Chaud…..sir……I…..goodbye my friend…"

With that Arikado grabbed the PET and turned away. Chaud started to run at Arikado, but was stopped by two guards.

"PROTOMAN!"

"That will be all Master Blaze." Arikado said.

"WHAT ABOUT THE FILE!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you mean this?" Arikado shook the file in the air.

"NO DON'T!"

Arikado laughed madly before taking the file and tossing it into the flames of the fireplace. Chaud's face was filled with horror.

He had just given his navi, his best friend, to a mad man in exchange for the Eden file. Now his plan was broken. Without Protoman or Eden Megaman could never be saved, and now….now Lan thought Chaud had poisoned Megaman.

Irashi Arikado laughed and turned toward the throne and sat down. He continued to laugh as Chaud was dragged out of the castle and thrown out of the doors onto the grounds.

The last thing anyone heard as the large double doors closed were five simple words.

"You will die you psychotic bastard!


	4. CHAPTER 4: The Plan is Revealed

HELLO READERS. I KNOW I DON'T USUALY PUT NOTICES BEFORE MY CHAPTERS BUT I NEED YOU ALL TO KNOW THIS....

THE REASON THAT MY STORIES HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED RECENTLY IS...THAT MY FAMILY HAS SUFFERED A GREAT LOSS.

MY MOTHER, HER NAME WAS Alexandra I'M AFRAID HAS DIED AS OF JULY 2 2009.

SHE UNFORTUNATLY WAS IN A CAR ACIDENT AND SUFFERED A CONCUSION THAT AFTER TWO DAYS IN THE HOSPITAL SHE DIED FROM......

SO FROM THIS MOMENT ON, I AM DEDICATING THIS STORY TO HER.

NOW PLEASE....ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MEGAMAN: TEMPTATION OF A SIN.....

----------------------------------------------------------BEGIN STORY--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari opened the doors to his office. Sitting in one of the chairs was Chaud. Dr. Hikari slammed the doors shut and stomped toward his desk, practically falling into his chair. Chaud wouldn't look at the doctor, he instead looked around the room.

Dr. Hikari had been given his own entire wing of the SciLabs building so he could conduct the research to help Megaman.

Dr. Hikari stared at Chaud with a hateful fatherly tone.

"Chaud Blaze….Lan received a package from you, and ever since he used it Megaman has began to delete. So I ask you one simple question."

Chaud flinched, he was ready to get yelled at.

"……Do you know who sent it?"

Chaud was astonished. The tone that Dr. Hikari had spoke in settled, the doctor smiled at Chaud and waited for the answer.

"…B-But how do you know I didn't do it?" Chaud asked confused.

"Because…if you had done it you wouldn't have came here by your own accord."

"Dr. Hikari I'm sorry……"

"I know now tell me….who made the virus that Megaman has?"

"……..It was….Irashi Arikado."

"WHAT!?"

"I know….you see….I called him and asked for the EDEN file so I could fix Megaman…but he tricked me.

"What happened?"

"I was going to give him Protoman for it, then when he least expected it I would take Protoman back and destroy his hideout…."

"But he took Protoman and gave you nothing."

"Yeah….and he burned EDEN, so now…..Megaman has no hope of being helped."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi turned toward the large wall of computers that were on the north wall of the clock tower. On the large screen was a long stream of data that continued to move across the screen. In the bottem right corner was one small label.

Megaman EXE Data Stream.

Irashi laughed as he looked at the two doctors that worked with him.

"Well Doctor Damatrias your virus worked."

"Of course it did, my viruses have never failed."

Doctor Galaxy walked toward the two men with a confused face.

"So Irashi, what does this virus do?"

"Oh, sorry I never told you. This virus that Damatrias made slowly copies Megaman's data and sends it here to me."

"So what are you going to do with the data?"

"Simple. I'm going to take it and create my own army of Megaman copies. Then Megaman's won't even be able to stop me!"

"That's brilliant! So when will the virus be done?"

"Two days…..in two days Megaman will die and Dark Star will rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman staggered across the room toward were Roll sat.

"MEGA!"

"Ahhh…" Megaman collapsed, Roll was quickly at his side.

"Mega….are you ok?" Roll's face was covered in worry.

"…Y-Yeah…..I-I'm…fine…I just got really dizzy all of a sudden…."

"Mega….I'm worried about you….you should be resting."

"I can't…..I told you that….."

Lan's face appeared on the screen and he was shocked.

"MEGAMAN! What are you doing out of bed!?"

Megaman opened his mouth to answer when suddenly his vision began to crackle. To Megaman's eyes the world looked like a broken mirror. Then Megaman closed his eyes and drifted off into a peace filled sleep.

"MEGAMAN!"

"Don't worry….he's just asleep." Dr. Hikari said as he entered the room, Chaud stood behind him.

Lan saw Chaud and ran at him screaming "YOU BASTARD!"

Chaud saw Lan coming at his and slid to the side, Lan toppled to the floor and looked up and Chaud in disgust.

"What are YOU doing here!?" Lan spat.

"LAN HIKARI THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Dr. Hikari bellowed, making his son shrink back from him.

"I didn't poison Megaman."

"Then who did?" Roll asked.

Dr. Hikari and the others sat down at the table and Roll followed in the cyber world. It took about five minutes, but Chaud told them everything he knew. Lan was filled with shock, pain, hate, and sadness. Chaud had just lost Protoman, and now Lan was going to lose Megaman.

Maylu then entered the room and Chaud told her everything as well. Once everyone had been told the story they all crowded around were Megaman was.

"So….is he going to live?" Maylu asked.

"……I don't know….without EDEN….I doubt it…"

"What can we do?" Lan asked

"Find Irashi….and kill him, and the source of the virus, before it's too late.

Dr. Hikari walked toward the door, Maylu got her PET, Lan grabbed his, and Chaud followed behind them. They all loaded into Dr. Hikari's car and they drove away to SciLabs.

"So why are we going to SciLab?" Lan asked

"Because I have something that might help us fight Irashi."


	5. CHAPTER 5: The Story of Irashi Arikado

Irashi smiled as he watched the stream of data move once again. In the bottom corner of the screen a countdown had begun. A countdown until the end, a countdown to the final breath, a countdown….to the loss of a hero.

Damatrius stood behind Irashi and laughed as the countdown moved.

"Soon Irashi….soon…our plan will be finished."

"Yes. Soon…soon the plan will be put into play. I hold all but one card, and soon….soon that card will be mine. Soon this world will be mine!"

As the two men laughed the clock counted down another number, one line of numbered symbolized the stress soon to be on our heroes.

6hours

6minutes

6seconds

6….6….6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari led Lan, Maylu, and Chaud into the area of SciLab that he now had running tests over data he extracted from the virus in Megaman.

"So dad, what is this thing that's going to help us?" Lan asked as Dr. Hikari led them into the usual area they went to in order to speak to him.

"….Secretly I have been creating another Net Navi for you Lan."

"Another net navi!?" Maylu gasped.

"Why?" Lan asked walking toward his father, who turned toward the window.

"…With all that has been happening, I didn't know how long Megaman would last on his own, so I made a new navi to help."

"Well, can we see it?" Chaud asked.

"Yes and no…."

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"…..It's not finished yet, all I have is the body and the basic functions, it can't cross fuse, and it's not at full power."

"Oh….how long until it's finished?"

"…..About nine weeks."

"We don't have nine weeks Mega might die today!" Roll screamed, making everyone look at Maylu and her PET.

"ROLL! Be nice!" Maylu yelled at her navi.

Roll looked away from the humans and looked at Megaman, her face filled with fear and sorrow. Megaman's chest rose and fell as he breathed gently, slowly dying, and Roll couldn't help but cry.

"If I have all of your help I may be able to finish the navi before it's too late."

"Alright then, let's get to work!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi walked to the balcony of the clock tower and looked out upon the ruined city that once was his home.

As he looked at the city his memories came to him in a flood. His vision panned over the city and a tall oak tree caught his eye.

He sat in the grass under a large oak tree, he was five. His brother came running up to him panting and breathless.

"What is it Navos?" Irashi asked as his brother stop in front of him.

Navos was six years older than Irashi. The two Arikado brothers once were part of a happy family, Irashi, Navos, Sarah, and Arhito. Youngest son, oldest, mother, father, a perfect happy family…until the day of December, 25, 1832.

It was Christmas, and the Arikado family sat in their house by the fire unwrapping presents. Irashi's father, Arhito, was the mayor of the town of Clockwork. Clockwork town was always a happy place, and everyone was enjoying their Christmas with their families. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Arhito stood and opened the door, and was greeted by a gunshot to his chest.

Sarah screamed and grabbed the two boys, rushing them into the safety of the locked cellar, as they ran away two men in long white and black leather coats cut them off.

"Miss Arikado, you are coming with us!" the men demanded, Sarah ran around them and toward the cellar, she then unlocked it and pushed the boys inside. Once she had locked it from the outside the men drew their guns, to save her sons Sarah took the key and threw it out of the window nearby.

Irashi and Navos stood, in the dark, alone, and scared. And finally after a long silence….BANG….a gunshot….once…twice……three shots fired.

The boys walked toward the small shelf inside the cellar that held the extra key, and unlocked the cellar from the inside. The first thing that the two young boys saw….the body of their mother, bleeding, dead at their feet.

It had been a year since that day and Navos looked very excited.

"What is it brother?" Irashi asked again.

"Great news….Father Ilande has decided that he would adopt us, we can leave the orphanage forever!"

"Really!? That's great!"

But only a year after residing in Father Ilande's family the men in white and black came again, and again, and again, each time trying to kill the boys.

Why? None know, and all who do are killed.

Irashi's visions of the past where broke as he heard a bell toll, the Clock Tower's bell. Irashi looked down at the watch on his wrist, on it was a small timer, that held Megaman's remaining time.

3hours

0minutes

0 seconds


	6. CHAPTER 6: Megaman EXE Model X1

Lan and the crew all ran about helping Dr. Hikari fix the new navi, The new navi's name was Megaman X, he was faster, stronger, smarter, and older looking than Megaman.

The only problem was that he hadn't been fully tested, which meant that he wasn't working properly, in fact he could instantaneously shut down at certain intervals, which would make fighting hard.

All the time everyone ran about Megaman lay in one of the beds and watched as they all worked hard to finish X and save his life.

_I'm so useless…._

Roll handed a pile of data to a program who began to setup the data inside X.

_My friends…they all care so much…_

Lan walked over to Chaud and handed him a empty PET, Chaud smiled and walked toward the computer and began to type away at the keyboard.

_They need me….and…I'm the reason for their pain….strife….sorrow….._

Dr. Hikari watched as the finishing touches were added to X, a large green loading bar began to fill and a voice chimed,

"10%"

_Maybe….maybe…._

"20%"

_Maybe…I'm just not worth it_

"30%"

_They work so hard…for…what, a useless navi who can't even protect himself!_

"45%"

_It would just be better if…I was gone…_

"50%"

_So…you want to be gone, forever do you Megaman?_

_Who's there!?_

_A new friend…and an old enemy_

"60%"

_Stay out of my head!_

_I know what you want Megaman….what you…desire_

_NO!_

_What you wish, plead, hide, create, I know the things you have wanted to do, and have done…_

_STOP!_

"65%"

_I don't know you!_

_Yes…yes you do Megaman…I know what you tried to do to Roll once…but…you where weak!_

_STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"75%"

_Give in Megaman……..give into your desires, your….sins…._

_NO! STOP!_

"80%"

Suddenly Megaman felt a rush of power and evil fill his body. Megaman's hair became as white as snow, his jumpsuit as black as night.

"81%"

His eyes seemed red, and hungry…for…destruction...

"82%"

Blood…

"83%"

Evil….

"85%"

A deep lust filled Megaman as he looked at Roll.

"90%"

The Megaman knew, he must do what he had wanted for so…so…so long.

"95%"

It was time……

"99%"

To kill the ones he cared about, to save them. From death they would be safe, in life they would meet evil, pain, sorrow, in death they would be happy.

It was time…to make his friends safe.

"99%...100%....download complete, Megaman X is now active.

Dr. Hikari pressed a large red button and the screen showed X, he looked a lot like Megaman, only you could tell he was older, and more muscular than Megaman.

Dr. Hikari then pressed another button, which activated X.

X's crest, a black symbol with a red X outlined in gold, shinned into life and X opened his eyes.

Slowly he took in the room around him, and after a moment spoke.

"W-Who am I? Where am I?" He asked in a deeper voice than Megaman's.

"You are Megaman EXE model X1." Dr. Hikari said

"Megaman X for short." Lan said

"Megaman….X?"

"Yes that's right, Megaman X. I am Dr. Hikari, this is Lan, Chaud, Maylu, and that is Roll." Dr. Hikari said motioning to each person in named order.

"H-Hello…." X said to everyone.

"Hello." Everyone chimed back, Roll backed away and walked into the room Megaman was in.

As Roll opened the door, she saw that Megaman wasn't asleep as she had left him, he was in fact standing behind her, which she didn't know.

"Mega?"

"Hello Madame Roll." Said as voice, a voice that was all too familiar.

"Ah!...." Roll tried to scream but was muffled by a hand clamped over her mouth.


	7. CHAPTER 7: Betrayal

Dr. Hikari and the others all sat around talking about X, X took in every word, that way he could know what to do to help Megaman. After they finished talking Dr. Hikari looked around and noticed that Roll wasn't in sight anywhere.

"Maylu?"

"Yes?"

"Is Roll in your PET?"

Maylu grabbed her PET and looked in it, after noticing she wasn't there she even changed the camera angles searching for her.

"No…why do you ask?"

Just as Maylu finished that sentence there was a scream of pain, a female scream.

Everyone jumped from the chairs they sat in as there was a loud crash following the scream; the sounds came from the SciLabs lobby.

Lan and Chaud, being the brave young men that they where, took the lead and ran to the lobby, and of course were attacked first.

Maylu and Dr. Hikari had just opened the door to the lobby when they heard a gunshot, and Lan fell to the floor, clutching at a large gunshot wound at his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi laughed madly as he saw that the countdown was reaching it's end.

Soon Megaman would be his, forever!

And now that the virus in Megaman was in full control of his body, Megaman's last moments would be filled with him killing all he cared about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LAN!" Maylu screamed as she fell to his side, Lan's eyes seemed to be covered in a sort of film. Slowly and weakly Lan looked at Maylu, before slipping into unconsciousness on the floor. The blood from the wound slowly dripped from Lan's body onto the floor, creating a crimson red pool on the ivory tiles.

Dr. Hikari stared at the scene before him in disbelieve as it began to unfold.

Megaman was standing in the real world again! And he was clutching Roll to him, he had shot Lan. Chaud angrily ran at Megaman, who fired on the other boy as well knocking him to the floor. Maylu cried as Chaud now lie on the floor, she jumped to her feet and began to yell at Megaman.

"Megaman! Why are you doing this!? It's us, Lan, Maylu, Chaud, your friends!"

Megaman's eyes seemed to glow as he began to speak, each word that left his lips seemed to echo through the room, and his face remained a calm figure.

"You…are not my friends….i have no friends…..this…this is what must be done for the….better protection of…what is to…come…."

Each word held a gap between the next, clearly Megaman wasn't himself.

"MEGAMAN! STOP THIS!" Dr. Hikari bellowed as he ran down the stairs. Megaman moved his gun to shoot the doctor when Roll screamed and tried to move his arm away from the doctor. In the process Megaman fired two shots, each hit the wall, barely missing the doctor and Maylu.

"Mega….why are you hurting them….why!?" Roll whispered.

"For you……" Megaman said in the same trance like state as before.

"What……"

"Roll….you must be safe…as…long as they live…as…long as people like them live, you and others could be hurt…"

"What do you mean "People like them"?" Roll asked.

"Humans….." Megaman answered causing Roll to look at him in disbelief.

As soon as the last word left Megaman's lips the door behind them opened, and two men in black coats marched in with two very large machine guns at their disposal. On each of the men's jackets where a symbol that Megaman and the others hated, and knew all too well.

D…

"By order of Irashi Arikado all of you are to be exterminated." Said the two men in perfect unison.

A…

"And why are we to be exterminated!?" Dr. Hikari asked

R…

"All humans are to be exterminated, for they are a…" the first man trailed off.

K…

The second man began to continue from where the other left off. "…parasite that drains this land of it's life, now they are to be done unto them what they do unto this planet."

S…

"Dr. Hikari, what you have seen today, the killings of these two boys…"

T…

"This is just the beginning, soon…"

A…

"Soon the terror and death will spread…"

R…

"And all humans will die at the hand of their hero, Megaman EXE."

"What! Megaman would never kill humans!"

"And what do you call what he has done today?"

Dr. Hikari sighed and looked at Lan and Chaud, they weren't dead, not yet, each of them still breathed.

The two men armed their guns and pointed them at Dr. Hikari and Maylu, Maylu, after crying, grabbed Lan and ran up the stairs. Dr. Hikari followed with Chaud in tow.

The men unleashed their gunfire barrage all around the room, and amazingly the doctor and Maylu made it through unscathed.

The men then sighed and opened their PET's.

"Master Arikado…."

"We are…"

"Sorry."

Again they each finished each other's sentences.

Arikado sat in a large throne like chair, behind him Megaman's data whisked by.

"…Why are you telling me you are sorry, go up those stairs and KILL THEM!"

"…Well sir…"

"It's just that…"

"Your replacement program, that let's ust walk in the real world…"

"It's not working properly."

"And how is it not working!?" Arikado asked as he began to become irritated with the two navis that he had sent to kill Dr. Hikari and Maylu with.

"Well sir…"

"We can't move."

"……..Damn…."

"Sir?"

"Give Megaman the Badge and take the girl from him, I want her to be here when Megaman kills her friends. And stay at your positions, the humans have to leave sometime."

"As you wish Your Excellency."

Arikado sighed as he pressed the button to hang up on the two navis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain!" Arikado bellowed.

"Yes my lord?" A man in a blue uniform asked as he raced into the room. It was quite odd, he looked like a man, but he wasn't. He acted, spoke, looked, and felt like a human, but he was in fact a robot, a program. Not a navi, but a machine made by humans to looked and act like a human.

"I want you to ready the first battalion, never send a navi to do a reploids job…"


	8. CHAPTER 8: Run Away

Lan lay on the sofa in Dr. Hikari's office, Chaud lay in the second one. Maylu sat in a chair and watched both of them, strangely enough shortly after being shot they stopped bleeding and the wounds closed themselves. Maylu noticed this before turning to Dr. Hikari, who was pacing back and forth around his office muttering and cursing to himself.

"Doctor?" Maylu said in a quite worried voice as she continued to looks after the two boys, especially Lan.

"Y-Yes?" Dr. Hikari answered as Maylu had broken his string of curses.

"Why is it that after they were shot the wounds closed and they stopped bleeding?"

Dr. Hikari walked to Maylu's side and placed his hand on her shoulder; Maylu looked up and saw the doctor looking at Chaud and his son worriedly.

"That is probably because of the high power of the buster Megaman used. It's not like a normal bullet, it's made of a special electrical energy, this energy is made of a sort of friction creating heat which makes the electrical power of the energy. So when it hit the skin of Lan and Chaud it began to wear down its power and the energy was inserted into their bodies in a large jolt, accelerating their healing process."

Maylu looked at Dr. Hikari and nearly laughed, she never knew how he could ramble on like that and say some of the strangest most unbelievable things, which still sounded rational and believable.

"So does that mean that Navi's can't hurt humans?"

"….No…A navi can do much worse than shooting a human, since navis are made of programming and energy they're pain thresholds are larger than ours, which mean it takes more to make them feel enormous pain, but humans, you could pinch me and I would feel pain…"

Maylu looked at Dr. Hikari, who looked down and smiled at her. "Don't worry, they'll be fine, and they don't feel any pain."

Maylu sighed at that, "Good…I was worried that they might be in pain…will they be ok, from the energy jolt?"

"Oh yes. They'll be fine; of course when they wake up they will ache all over, but other than that they will be fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi smiled at a large group of navis/reploids standing before him. Each one of the group of fifty that stood before him was clad in black armor all the way from head to toe. On the right chest plate was the Dark Star insignia. Each one of them held a different kind of buster, water, elect, wood, fire, and normal.

At the head of the group, by Irashi, stood the same reploid as before wearing his blue suit, he looked toward Irashi and began to mutter to him.

"So Sir, when shall we depart?"

"…Soon…"

Just as he had finished saying this a computer screen turned on and the large stream of data was shown on the screen. A computerized voice then spoke.

"Download of Data from subject Megaman EXE complete. All systems will now copy and regenerate data. All systems will now regenerate Megaman EXE."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman walked toward a large helicopter than sat outside SciLabs, held to him, against her will, was Roll.

Roll screamed and screamed, but even though many people saw her none helped. Of course that was probably because all the people that heard and saw her all worked for Irashi and where there to kill Maylu, Lan, Chaud, and Dr. Hikari.

The large helicopter took off as Megaman and Roll got inside.

"MEGA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Roll screamed as she saw that Dark Star insignia on the side of the copter.

"I am doing….what's…best…for your safety Roll…." Megaman spoke in the small calm trance as before.

"No! You're not helping me! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Roll screamed trying to get out of Megaman's grip on her, but it was no use, Megaman was strong as is, but with this virus taking hold on him, it was like trying to move six tons of pure concrete with your pinky finger

"You will thank me someday Roll…when…all the humans are dead…you will thank me…"

The helicopter slowly rose into the air and flew away, as it did the large force outside SciLabs charged inside shooting and destroying everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large loud slamming of the front doors where heard by Doctor Hikari and Maylu.

Dr. Hikari jumped and moved toward the small bed he had in his office. He quickly grabbed and pulled off the sheets and ran to the window.

"What are you doing?" Maylu asked as Doctor Hikari opened the window and threw the sheet out the window after tying the top end of it to the side of the table nearby.

"I am making a ladder to get free from here, but it's not for me."

"What?!"

"Maylu, I want you to get out of here…those men that are coming up the stairs to us…they will kill you when they find you…I want you to get as far from here as you can and find help."

"What!? NO! What about you, Lan, and Chaud!?"

"I'm staying here…maybe…maybe if they take me they'll leave you kids alone…"

"No way! Lan would kill me if I left him alone here to die, and if you died! And what about X? He could fight and save you!"

"No…X may be strong but he cannot fight all of those men alone…X?"

"Yes Dr. Hikari?" X asked, he had been standing off to the side the whole time, since he was new to the world he didn't really understand what was going on.

"Go with Maylu, and protect her. That is your number one priority."

"As you wish Doctor." X said walking to Maylu's side.

"But Dr. Hikari! I can't let you get killed, or Lan or Chaud!"

"I can handle myself Maylu, now please…go…"

Maylu remained in her place and wouldn't move.

"Maylu…Lan loves you, I know that, and…only you, X, and Roll can save Lan, Megaman, Chaud, and myself from these men…Stay safe…and…"

There was a loud bang on the door down the hall from them, the men where almost there.

"…please…just go…"

Maylu looked at Lan one last time before moving toward the window. She turned from the window and looked at Dr. Hikari before gripping the sheet and begging to climb down.

"….Goodbye…Maylu…" Dr. Hikari said as he turned toward the door that was being beaten on by the men outside. He walk toward the chair between the two couches and the boys and placed a hand on each of there heads.

"So…This is how it ends...."

Maylu climbed all the way down, just as her feet reached the ground she heard a shattering of glass and a gunshot. Maylu ran as far as she could away from Lan…

Away from Chaud…

Away from Dr. Hikari…

And away from her killers…


	9. CHAPTER 9: Shadows

And now our story takes another sharp turn, we shall now introduce new characters to our little story.

As the Dark Star troops attacked the SciLabs building a small force stood outside. Heading this force was a human girl named Kelly Takirano. She was about fifteen, and beside her stood her navi Sarioma.

Kelly had long blonde hair that stopped shortly after her shoulders, blue eyes, and she wore a green ribbon in her hair. She wore a light blue shirt with navy blue jeans and held a pistol at her waist. She had joined Dark Star, and Irashi, after Irashi had adopted her from her abusive parents. She always thought Irashi was a strange man, but he was kind to her so she obeyed him.

Sarioma was a male navi that Kelly had gotten as a birthday present from her parents when she was five, and they had been together since then. Sarioma was a slim navi, with greenish hair. Like all navis he wore a symbol on his chest, which was two swords crossed and behind them was a small eye. His suit was almost a scarlet red, except he had a stripe of gold that stretched from his neck, around the symbol, and trailed down both legs. Strangely enough, unlike most navis, he didn't have a normal buster. Instead he had a gun that fired arrows like bullets.

"Miss Kelly are you alright?" Sarioma asked his operator and friend as she went pale.

"…I think I'm going to be sick?"

"Why? If I may ask."

"I hate fighting, and killing, and these navis…or reploids…whatever Irashi calls them…they kill and destroy with no remorse at all…"

"They are as if killing machines that hold no emotion."

"I know…and…I hate this."

Kelly turned toward the patrol group behind her when she saw something; a glint of light ran into a bush near the side of SciLabs.

She moved toward it, and her navi followed, but the group behind her didn't.

She continued walking toward the light she had saw and gripped her gun, her navi readied to attack.

"You! Come out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu ran toward a small patch of bushes, but before she could X pushed her into the nearest one and dived in behind her.

"X!"

"There's someone who saw us…there coming this way."

"Load your buster than."

"I'm ready."

Then they heard a voice, a female voice.

"You! Come out!"

X was about to shoot, when Maylu stopped him.

"We surrender first, then fight." Maylu whispered to him. Slowly the two of them rose up and saw the girl and her navi.

"Who are you!?" the girl asked.

"…I am Max." X said before Maylu could stop him.

"And I'm…Sara" Maylu said, she knew what X was doing, trick this girl into thinking you're on her side then stop her from killing the others.

"Well then, I'm Kelly and he's Sarioma."

"Well hello."

"What where you doing in that bush?"

"Oh, I tripped and accidently fell on her pushing her in. Sorry." X said.

"Well you to need to get out of here, I see no Dark Star badge on your cloths."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman opened the large door to the main room of the new Dark Star headquarters, inside the Clock Tower.

Two reploids in black walked toward him and grabbed Roll from him, pulling her to the side.

A large lift lowered at the northern end of the hall and Irashi stepped from it.

"Ah Megaman, how nice of you to join us."

"Irashi! What have you done to Mega!?" Roll screamed, trying to lunge at him causing the guards to jerk forward.

"Now don't worry Roll, Megaman will be fine…once I take all his powers and data away."

"What!?"

"You see the Posada virus that Dr. Damatrias created has taken his data and sent it to me. It has also began to siphon away his energy, and control him, soon Megaman will cease to exists."

"NO!"

"YES! HAHAHAHA! And those two guards who hold you now, they were made from Megaman's data, so I would call them, Megaman's son's in a way."

Roll spat at Irashi in disgust. Irashi grumbled and motion for the guards to take her away.

"I…want to…protect…her…"Megaman said.

"I know Megaman, and I will help. Now please step this way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari opened his eyes and felt a powerful pain fill his body. He lifted from the floor he lay on and saw he was in a dark building, as he glanced around he saw Lan and Chaud, both awake, sitting on large benches in the small room they were in.

"Hey dad." Lan said.

"L-Lan! Good your ok."

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"So where are we?"

Chaud answered. "Dark Star's headquarters inside an old Clock Tower. We're in an underground sewer, that was converted into a jail."

"Ah…I hope Maylu got away safely…"

"Maylu!" Lan said standing, he had worried about her and had wondered where she was.

"Yes…I sent her away with X…I wanted her to find help and come back to us…but we were taken here so…"

"Well don't worry. Irashi doesn't have a reason to kill us…yet…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Protoman had waited long enough for Chaud to save him. This entire time he had sat in a jail cell, that was made of one wall of stone and three of electric energy, and tried to communicate with the outside world, which, after many tries, finally worked.

Now a boy and his navi where on their way to where Protoman was held to save him. Protoman jumped up and walked toward the cell wall and tried to put his hand through it, but the electrical power of the wall hurt his hand, and he quickly regretted it.

Protoman then decided to use his sword to cut the electric wall, but that only shocked him even more.

Giving up he slumped down into the chair in his cell when he noticed something. Near the other side of the room was a large crate that was against the stone wall. He stood and moved the crate to the side when he saw a small box. Quickly he opened the box and saw a small keyboard; it consisted of three numbers and two letters.

Protoman knew it would take a while to crack the code, so he looked around the room for any sign of a code. Nothing on the floor, nothing on the wall, Protoman angrily kicked the small barrel that was inside the room.

Then I hit him, there where tree barrels in the room, and each one had the letter A on it.

He walked to the keyboard and entered 3A. There was a ping and the number and letter turned green.

"One down, two to go…"


	10. CHAPTER 10: Radiance

Megaman and Irashi stood on the balcony of the Dark Star building, clouds slowly moved across the midnight sky overhead the ruined city. Irashi began to have a glimpse of his past, which haunted him of late. In years past the city was a beautiful place to be, but then the day of the Experiment X.

After many years had passed and The Net was created life became easier. In doing so the people of the town beneath the Clock Tower wanted life to be even easier. They wanted to be able to make robots do their jobs for them, so humans could forever set around and enjoy life.

Of course this didn't go well…

One certain robot, named Flare, didn't want to take orders from humans. Instead he wanted to control humans. And so, slowly, he took control of all the robots of the town. Once they were all under his power, he had the humans killed and the city destroyed.

Fire engulfed the beautiful green landscape in and around the city. People ran screaming, engulfed in flame and fear. As they ran the robots pursued them to the death.

All the people of the city died, all but two.

Irashi and his brother Navos had seen what the robots where doing and they ran inside the Clock Tower. As they hid inside the tower the robots below destroyed their home. After the robots had destroyed the town Irashi and Navos had found a large computer room deep inside the Clock Tower, and a man sat at the chair of it.

"Who are you!?" Navos yelled.

"I am Omega, creator of these robots you see before you."

"You bastard you killed my family!" Navos yelled running at Omega. Just as Navos got close to Omega a large barrier bounced him backward and he fell to the floor near Irashi.

"Humans are such weak creatures. We are the stronger race, and soon you human scum will be all but none!"

Irashi knew this man was evil, but somehow he agreed with Omega, he was right, humans where weak, and he wanted to be stronger.

Irashi walked toward Omega and Omega could sense the power craving aura that seeped from Irashi.

"Irashi what are you doing!?"

"…I will join him…" Irashi said in a daze.

"Irashi! He's the reason that our city is in ruin!"

"I don't care! If I had had more power I could have saved mother and father! And now I have that chance!"

Ever since that day Irashi had worked loyally for Dark Star. Omega was the boss of Dark Star, Nocturnes was next since they were the same person, then Necroman, followed by Dark Megaman, and finally Irashi.

Through the years each of the bosses of Dark Star worked on a secret projected, that Irashi and the two doctors, Damatrias and Galaxy headed. This project was to create a powerful virus that could………

"So what am I supposed to do?" Megaman asked, breaking Irashi's train of thought.

"Huh?"

"What am I supposed to do!?" asked Megaman angry that Irashi wasn't listening.

"Oh, your job is to make sure that none of the prisoners escape."

"Yes sir."

Megaman turned and walked back inside the tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES!"

Protoman exclaimed in triumph as he broke the code on the wall.

3A21B

The wall of energy fell and Protoman ran outside the cell, as he did he saw a small plate above the cell, 3A21B. The code was the name of the cell.

As Protoman ran he heard a voice, a voice he recognized. Quickly he turned and ran in pursuit of the voice, once he had ran down the long dark lit hall of the tower he found the creator of the sound.

"Sir!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud and Lan searched around the room for a way out, Dr. Hikari sat on the bench and tried to find a item in the room that didn't match. Then he heard footsteps coming quickly to the cell.

"Lan Chaud, there's someone coming."

Lan and Chaud quickly sat down near the doctor, so if it was a guard they wouldn't know what the two boys where doing.

Everyone tensed up as they saw the shadow of the person running to them appear on the wall. They just as the room became silent and tense, it became a happy reuninon when they saw Protoman.

"Sir!"

"Protoman!" Chaud yelled jumping up.

"Ah Protoman, how nice to see that your well." Dr. Hikari said as he slowly stood and walked toward the cell wall.

"Hey Protoman." Lan said as he stayed in the center of the room.

"How did you get out of your cell?"

"There's a keyboard inside a box on the wall, if you enter the code above your cell than the cell will open."

"Great! What's our code?"

"2B35C" Protoman said.

----------

Lan and the others stood outside the cell and they all looked around to see if any guards where around, since they were alone they took that to their advantage and ran toward the stairs, but as they reached the top of the stair they saw a sight they thought they would never see.

Standing before them, inside a large room, where at least fifty Megaman copies.

"Oh crap…" Lan said.

"Oh no…" Chaud said.

"Oh dear…" Dr. Hikari said.

"Oh shit…" Protoman said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly, Sarioma, X, and Maylu still stood by the building.

"We're not Dark Star agents!" Maylu said.

"What! They what are you doing here!?"

"We where two of the people that Dark Star is trying to kill!"

"Why? You two don't look like the cold blooded killers Irashi said you where."

"We are not killers!" X said.

"Fine…if Irashi is going to go around killing innocents then there is no way I'm helping him! I'm his adopted daughter, and I will not see him hurt others for no reason!"

Kelly and Sarioma took Maylu and X and ran toward the helicopter pad, just as a new copter landed.

"Where are we going?"

"To Dark Star headquarters, Irashi has some explain to do!"


	11. CHAPTER 11: An almost renuion

Roll sat inside her room at the top of the Clock Tower and looked outside through the window. The city below was covered in troops. Roll didn't really know what to call them, they where faster and stronger than navis, but they looked almost human. She had heard Irashi say the name Reploid.

As the troops outside marched around in the dim lit night of the Clock Tower's gaze a small helicopter flew towards the landing pad nearby, and inside where Maylu, Kelly, X, and Sarioma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is horrible! An army of copies…and those ones that we saw before…this is bad…" Dr. Hikari said.

"So what do we do now?" Lan asked.

"I'd say we go forward." Chaud said

"I say we wait and see if they leave then go inside." Protoman said.

"Yes, but what if they come this way?"

"Ah, didn't think about that…"

So, either acting on bravery or stupidity Lan ran forward into the group of clones. Soon after the others followed, and oddly enough the clones didn't move.

"It seems that they aren't operational yet." Dr. Hikari said as he waved his hand in front of one of them.

"So is that a good thing?" Lan asked

"Well if you don't want to be blown to pieces than yes, it's a good thing!" Chaud said

"…Actually I have an idea." Dr. Hikari said.

"What is that?" Protoman asked.

"If I can find where these copies are being controlled from I could change their programming to fight against Irashi."

"Great!"

"Alright, Protoman you stay here with Dr. Hikari and help him, I and Lan are going to find Maylu, X, and Roll."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu, Kelly, Sarioma, and X all got out of the helicopter and walked toward the Clock Tower's large doors.

The Clock Tower was an old gothic building, the doors where tall and wide, made from iron trim and stained glass. Halfway up the tower was a small balcony, then another slightly higher up. The top of the tower was flat, aside from the two large horn like spikes that ascended from it.

In the center of the tower, just above the first balcony was a large stained glass window, which bore the shape of the Dark Star symbol. From the two balconies' and below the many stained glass windows of the tower hung small flags. Each flag bore the old, and new symbols of Dark Star.

Maylu knew as soon as she saw that building that they were in the right place to find Irashi. Only a man that crazy would stay in a building like that.

The hundreds of guards below the tower all marched in unison and saw the small group walking toward them. One of the men stepped out and stopped them. Just as he was about to speak the most odd thing happened.

The man fell to the ground, he had been shot.

The group looked around, as the guards of the tower all ran toward what had shot them.

And standing on top of the nearby hill where two people. A young man and his navi.

"Dega and Luciana!" Kelly yelled.

"Who are they?" Maylu asked.

"Dega is my boyfriend, and Luciana is his navi."

This Dega, stood on the hill with a gun in his hand, his navi with her buster smoldering.

Dega had short smooth black hair that hung slightly above his eyes. He wore a white headband, unlike the rest of his cloths which were black. He had a black T-Shirt and jeans, with white shoes. On his pants where a belt that held his navi's symbol in the center.

The navi's symbol was a rose, this rose was black on one side and white on the other. And around the rose, like tentacles, stems bearing thorns wrapped.

The navi was a strange combination of white, purple, blue, red, yellow, and black. Each piece of her armor was a different color, and no two colors that where the same touched. She had long hair, which was white at the top, and died ever color of her armor the rest of the way down.

The navi and her operator fired again at the guards, soon after doing so Kelly and Sarioma drew their weapons and fired at the guards, Maylu hid behind X as he shot at them.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked Maylu.

"I don't have a weapon."

"Well you do now!" Kelly said handing Maylu a revolver. Maylu, who had never even handled a gun before, tried to aim and fire at the guards. Luckily her shot hit and the guard toppled to the ground.

But the odds where against them, nearly six-hundred of these Reploids against three humans and three navis….there defeat was inevitable….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll watched all of this from her window, and upon seeing Maylu she jumped up and ran to the door, and tried to open it. It was unlocked!

Quickly Roll glanced around and descended the stair, she guessed that with the fight outside the guards had left. Roll continued her descent of the stairs and saw Megaman standing near Irashi on the balcony. She quickly hid behind the stone wall and listened to them talk.

"What the hell…who are those people attacking my soldiers!?"

"I do not know, shall I go greet them?" Megaman asked still in his trance. The virus had full control of his mind and body now.

"….no…no I want you to go downstairs to the research lab and check on Dr. Damatrias and Dr. Galaxy. They should be ready to activate the Clone Program."

"As you wish." Megaman said walking away from Irashi, and toward where Roll was.

As Megaman walked by Roll grabbed him and pulled him over to her.

"Roll…you should be in your cell remember…I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"Megaman! Stop this! Why are you helping Irashi!?"

"To protect you, I must be strong. And Irashi can give me what I need to be just that."

"Megaman! You've been able to protect me all along, you're already strong…and….I just want you back…please…" Roll said as she began to cry, each word she said didn't even change Megaman's blank expression.

Megaman just stared at Roll, and that was when Roll noticed something. On the side of Megaman's neck was a small bolt like object. Roll reached out and pulled at the bolt, it came off. When it did Megaman's souless eyes shined to life and his expression change to confusion.

"R-Roll?"

"MEGA! YOU OK!" Roll screamed, forgetting that Irashi was in the other room, and threw her arms around her lovers neck.

"Y-Yeah…I remember hearing a strange voice, and then a figure put that bolt on me and I fainted."

"No you didn't you shot Lan and Chaud, almost killed me, then came here and had yourself cloned to make an army for Dark Star!"

"WHAT!"

That was it. Irashi had heard Roll scream, but had dismissed it, but Megaman's outburst was heard, and Irashi drew his pistol and walked toward the two navis.

"How do you feel? Is the virus gone?" Roll asked as she ran her hand through her boyfriends hair.

"Yeah…I fell great! I think maybe the virus was temporary, or maybe they removed it when they put that bolt in me?"

"Good…I was really worried Mega…" Roll said quietly.

"I didn't mean to worry you Roll…" Megaman said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Suddenly Irashi jumped out from the corner with his gun drawn.

"Oh how sweet." Irashi said in disgust.

"YOU!" Megaman yelled after he spoke.

"Ahaha! You can't shoot me." Irashi said taunting Megaman.

"And why not?"

"Because, when I had you cloned I took away your buster."

That was when Megaman noticed that he couldn't change his hand into his buster.


	12. CHAPTER 12: The battle begins!

"Ahhhh!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he slammed his hands down on the computers keyboard. Protoman stood behind him.

"What is it doctor?"

"They put a code inside the data, it looks like these clones of Megaman, have his exact data stream."

"And what does that mean?"

"…It means the only way to stop them, is to kill Megaman…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Chaud ran down the halls of the tower when they heard Irashi talking to someone. They got against the wall and listened.

"I have had enough of your interference Megaman! Today you die!"

Lan and Chaud burst from the conner and tackled Irashi, just as he fired, which unfortunately hit Roll.

Roll screamed and fell to the floor, a large gunshot wound to her chest.

"ROLL!" Megaman screamed as he fell faster and caught her.

"Mega….."

Irashi slowly got up, and out from under the boys and pointed his gun at them. Lan and Chaud quickly moved to the wall beside Megaman and crouched down around Roll.

"Roll…please…" Megaman started, but he was cut off by the two doors slamming open at the head of the room.

Maylu, Sarioma, X, Dega, Kelly, and Luciana all burst into the room firing rounds at Irashi. One hit Irashi, the others missed. Irashi turned and ran toward an elevator and got inside before it closed.

"So what happened?" Maylu asked the heads of the people on the ground, she then noticed it was Lan and Chaud. Quickly Maylu ran and hugged onto Lan. Lan hugged her back, but the both stopped and looked down at Megaman and Roll.

"Mega…..you have to stop Irashi." Roll said.

"No. First I get you some help, then I go and get Irashi. Lan! Where is Dr. Hikari?"

"He's that way!" Lan said pointing in the direction that he and Chaud had traveled from.

Megaman scopped Roll up and ran toward where Dr. Hikari was. Everyone else was about to follow when the doors burst open again and more guards emerged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES! I got it!"

"Got what doctor?"

"This. With this code I can deactivate all the troops in and around the tower!"

"Well do it!" Protoman said

"Not so fast Dr. Hikari!" said two voices in unison. It was Dr. Damatrias and Dr. Galaxy. And they both had guns drawn at the doctor and Protoman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi ran into a large round room, in the center was a strange machine that he quickly got inside of.

"Megaman…today…you…die…"

The large doors of the machine closed and Irashi was now locked inside.

On the outside of the machine was a small warning label.

WARNING THIS DEVICE CHANGES DNA INTO DATA PLEASE DO NOT USE WIHTOUT PROPER SAFTEY GEAR ON

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman burst through the doors to see Dr. Hikari and Protoman begin yelled at, at gun point.

"Doctor!" Megaman yelled laying Roll on a bench nearby.

"Stop right there Megaman!" Dr. Damatrias bellowed.

"Your finished!" Galaxy yelled.

"Let them go! Or I'll…."

"Or you'll what?" Damatrias asked.

"Or..I'll throw you and her out of the window!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

All this time Protoman moved closer to the two doctors, and finally he was close enough. Quickly in one motion he disarmed the two doctors, took them by the arm, and flipped them onto their backs.

Megaman ran over to the wall and took a cord from the hook there and wrapped the two doctors in it. Dr. Hikari then took a piece of cloth and stuffed it in the doctors mouths.

And to finished the job, Megaman threw them into the broom closet.

"Mega…." Roll groaned as she was still bleeding.

"ROLL!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he ran over to her.

"Can you help her dad?" Megaman asked.

"….Maybe…but it will take time."

"Ok…"

Megaman began to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway. Slowly he turned and looked at Roll with the softest expression he could make.

"Roll…I love you."

"….I love you too Mega…" Roll said as Megaman ran out of the room.

Megaman ran as fast as he could toward the elevator that Irashi had used.

This was it!

It was time!

The final battle was about to begin!

And only one would come out alive!

………………and Megaman's chances where low….


	13. CHAPTER 13: Finale pt 1

Maylu, Lan, and Chaud all now held guns in their hands. Sarioma, Luciana, Kelly, X, and Dega all had guns as well.

"Is everyone ready?" Megaman asked as the elevator began to ride to the top floor.

"Yep!" Lan said.

"I'll try and help if I can." Maylu said.

"I can't believe father would do something like this!" Kelly said.

"I fight with Miss Kelly till the end." Sarioma said.

"Me too." Dega said.

"And I fight with Dega till I die." Luciana said.

"I'm here to help!" X said

"There is no way I'm letting Irashi get away with this! First he steals EDEN! Then takes over Megaman!"

The elevator stopped and everyone walked out. Standing in front of them was Irashi Arikado, and in his hands where two very large, and very sharp swords.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to help Mega!" Roll cryed.

"No you need to rest! If you where to die Megaman would be devastated!"

"But Doctor!"

"No buts! Protoman!"

"Yes Dr. Hikari?"

"I'm going to try and see if I can shut down all the guards and control them, you go help Megaman!"

"Understood!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guards with large guns stood behind Megaman and the group.

"Megaman EXE…you have became quite a thorn in my side of late…"

"Yeah well you'd better give up!" Lan said.

"Yeah! There's eight of us and only one of you!" Chaud said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…is that so? Nero, Xero, Terra, Centary, Kelrando, Vero, kill them!"

On his cue, three navis that looked almost alike stepped out, Nero, Xero, and Vero.

Followed by a navi that looked like Starman, Centary. And then Terra, a girl wearing a green dress with long blond hair. Then came Kelrando, Irashi's own navi.

He wore all white, just like Irashi, and had bright red hair.

Lan stepped forward. "Megaman you take Irashi! We'll take these guys!"

And so the battle began!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi smiled at Megaman and threw him one of his swords. Megaman picked it up and readied himself for a fight.

Irashi clapped his hands and the small platform that Megaman stood on rose into the air, and Irashi did as well.

Megaman lost his balance as he rode higher but was able to stay standing. The gap between the two platforms filled with a bridge of energy. Megaman and Irashi met in the middle as they clashed blades.

Megaman tried to strike above Irashi but missed, Irashi jumped behind Megaman and sliced him from behind, and Megaman stumbled and tried to stop from falling.

Megaman then turned with his sword out and cut Irashi's side. Irashi hissed and sliced at Megaman, missing, and lost his balance as well.

Megaman dived at Irashi and knocked him to the ground of the bridge and began to punch him, trying to hurt him as much as possible. Irashi grabbed his blade and thrust forward and caught the left side of Megaman.

Megaman cried out and tried to stab Irashi as the two stood. Irashi ducked and sliced Megaman's leg. Megaman cried out again and stumbled backward, and over the edge of the bridge…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Protoman ran onto the top of the Clock Tower and saw the fighting. Nero ran at him with his sword, Protoman blocked it with his own and hit Nero sending him reeling across the top of the tower.

As he looked around Protoman saw Maylu hanging over the edge of the tower. Protoman ran to get her and pulled her up. Maylu panted a thank you and then screamed.

Once she screamed all the fighting stopped. Then everyone saw why she had screamed.

Megaman was hanging from the side of the bridge and was about to fall to his death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari typed hastily at the computer and tried to control the robots. After three unsuccessful tries he slammed his hands down on the keyboard.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Roll asked.

"….The robots are operational."

"Great!"

"No…not great….Irashi's controlling them…"

And if Irashi was in control it meant that they were in trouble.

Roll screamed as the Megaman clones all activated and turned toward her and the doctor with their busters charged.

"MUST DESTROY ALL WHO APOSE DARK STAR!"


	14. CHAPTER 14: Finale pt 2

Maylu, Lan, and Chaud all now held guns in their hands. Sarioma, Luciana, Kelly, X, and Dega all had guns as well.

"Is everyone ready?" Megaman asked as the elevator began to ride to the top floor.

"Yep!" Lan said.

"I'll try and help if I can." Maylu said.

"I can't believe father would do something like this!" Kelly said.

"I fight with Miss Kelly till the end." Sarioma said.

"Me too." Dega said.

"And I fight with Dega till I die." Luciana said.

"I'm here to help!" X said

"There is no way I'm letting Irashi get away with this! First he steals EDEN! Then takes over Megaman!"

The elevator stopped and everyone walked out. Standing in front of them was Irashi Arikado, and in his hands where two very large, and very sharp swords.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to help Mega!" Roll cryed.

"No you need to rest! If you where to die Megaman would be devastated!"

"But Doctor!"

"No buts! Protoman!"

"Yes Dr. Hikari?"

"I'm going to try and see if I can shut down all the guards and control them, you go help Megaman!"

"Understood!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guards with large guns stood behind Megaman and the group.

"Megaman EXE…you have became quite a thorn in my side of late…"

"Yeah well you'd better give up!" Lan said.

"Yeah! There's eight of us and only one of you!" Chaud said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm…is that so? Nero, Xero, Terra, Centary, Kelrando, Vero, kill them!"

On his cue, three navis that looked almost alike stepped out, Nero, Xero, and Vero.

Followed by a navi that looked like Starman, Centary. And then Terra, a girl wearing a green dress with long blond hair. Then came Kelrando, Irashi's own navi.

He wore all white, just like Irashi, and had bright red hair.

Lan stepped forward. "Megaman you take Irashi! We'll take these guys!"

And so the battle began!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irashi smiled at Megaman and threw him one of his swords. Megaman picked it up and readied himself for a fight.

Irashi clapped his hands and the small platform that Megaman stood on rose into the air, and Irashi did as well.

Megaman lost his balance as he rode higher but was able to stay standing. The gap between the two platforms filled with a bridge of energy. Megaman and Irashi met in the middle as they clashed blades.

Megaman tried to strike above Irashi but missed, Irashi jumped behind Megaman and sliced him from behind, and Megaman stumbled and tried to stop from falling.

Megaman then turned with his sword out and cut Irashi's side. Irashi hissed and sliced at Megaman, missing, and lost his balance as well.

Megaman dived at Irashi and knocked him to the ground of the bridge and began to punch him, trying to hurt him as much as possible. Irashi grabbed his blade and thrust forward and caught the left side of Megaman.

Megaman cried out and tried to stab Irashi as the two stood. Irashi ducked and sliced Megaman's leg. Megaman cried out again and stumbled backward, and over the edge of the bridge…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Protoman ran onto the top of the Clock Tower and saw the fighting. Nero ran at him with his sword, Protoman blocked it with his own and hit Nero sending him reeling across the top of the tower.

As he looked around Protoman saw Maylu hanging over the edge of the tower. Protoman ran to get her and pulled her up. Maylu panted a thank you and then screamed.

Once she screamed all the fighting stopped. Then everyone saw why she had screamed.

Megaman was hanging from the side of the bridge and was about to fall to his death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari typed hastily at the computer and tried to control the robots. After three unsuccessful tries he slammed his hands down on the keyboard.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Roll asked.

"….The robots are operational."

"Great!"

"No…not great….Irashi's controlling them…"

And if Irashi was in control it meant that they were in trouble.

Roll screamed as the Megaman clones all activated and turned toward her and the doctor with their busters charged.

"MUST DESTROY ALL WHO APOSE DARK STAR!"


	15. Finale: A happy ending for all

"What is that!?" Lan yelled as he saw the large cross between the two cybeasts on the large computer screen inside the lab with Roll and Dr. Hikari.

Once Megaman and the other navis had disappeared everyone ran to the room Dr. Hikari was in, apparently you had to be a navi, and on the roof to disappear, because Roll was still there.

"It looks like Irashi has somehow combined his DNA with program data…it looks like he's using this power to absorb data and energy from the net…oh-no."

"What's wrong?" Maylu asked.

"If he sucks the energy from the net…then all net navis jacked-in will cease to exist forever!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am Light!" Irashi said

"I am Dark!"

"I am Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth!"

"I am the Creator!"

"I am the Destroyer"

"I am the Protector"

"I am a GOD!"

Megaman looked down at his wounds and saw that they healed themselves, and his buster was back.

"Irashi!" Megaman yelled getting the creatures attention.

"Huh?"

"Go to Hell!" Megaman said firing a large buster shot at Irashi's head.

Of course with such a jumbled up mess that the creature was it was hard to tell where it's head was.

It had the body of Gregar, the head of Falzar, one arm was a buster, the other a giant sword, it had no legs, and it floated in the air.

More streams of data fed into it, and each small speck of data made the creature stronger.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Irashi laughed, his laugh echoed through the net.

"You think that you can kill me!? With that puny little gun?! HAHAHAHAHA! I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson!"

With that Irashi jerked his head to the side, and the ground beneath Megaman and the others was ripped up from the rest of the ground and flung to the side. Everyone fell away, but Megaman jumped off before the block rose up.

"What are you!?" Megaman yelled.

"I am Dreamer, the destroyer of this world! Soon Human and Machine alike will bow to ME!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari gasped when Irashi said Dreamer.

"What is it?" Chaud asked.

"…….Dreamer…no….it….he…."

"DAD!" Lan yelled trying to break Dr. Hikari's trance.

"Huh?" What?" Dr. Hikari yelled after his train of thought had been shattered.

"What is Dreamer?"

"…A long time ago before when I was making the first Net Navi, there was a man who claimed to have seen a powerful god-like creature. The creature told him specific instructions on what to do to make a thing called the Enigma. The Enigma was a cannon that could be used to destroy all life, all it had to do was shoot nearby its target and a poison cloud would kill all life, organic and machine."

"What happened to this guy?"

"He made the cannon…and destroyed a large part of Netopia…finally he was stopped, and the blueprints for the cannon where destroyed…but…no one ever found this Dreamer….it is said that Dreamer has no form, he is a god of death that moves from place to place."

"So is this the same Dreamer?"

"….It looks like the creature that the man explained, body of a dog, and head of a phoenix."

"The body of Gregar, and the head of Falzar…." Lan trailed away.

Suddenly Roll was shot away into the computer.

"ROLL!" Maylu screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman saw the Dreamer grow and grow, he didn't know how to stop it. So, either acting on stupidity or bravery, he ran at the creature.

In one motion Dreamer gripped Megaman with a claw like hand, a THIRD HAND!

Megaman could feel the immense power from within Dreamer as it slowly squeezed on Megaman's fragile body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All over the net navis suddenly where deleted and all data from computers all over the world where wiped clean.

A missile base in Netopia suddenly launched all its missiles on Electopia. Large areas of the net suddenly shut down. Thousands of strips of data flew away and where sucked into Dreamer's body.

The FBI criminal database was suddenly whipped clean. As well as the CIA and NSA.

All of the SciLabs security sections, and the data inside became ingested by Dreamer.

It was as if the entire net world was ending.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman was beginning to become lightheaded; Dreamer was clutching him quite tightly. As Megaman tried to get out of Dreamer's grip he began to lose feeling in his arms and legs.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness he saw an arrow of gold light shoot by and hit Dreamer. Dreamer dropped Megaman down onto the ground and Megaman could breathe again.

The arrow had come from Sarioma. Then the others all attacked Dreamer.

Megaman struggled to get up, and was helped up by another navi. Megaman looked at her and smiled, it was Roll.

Megaman smiled as he looked at Roll then he heard a loud bang. Turning around he saw that all the others were lying on the ground, more streams of data flowing into Dreamer.

Then, before Megaman could do anything, Roll was suddenly gripped by the same claw that got him.

"ROLL!" Megaman screamed as Roll burst into a stream of data and was consumed by Dreamer.

He had crossed the line, he had killed Megaman's girlfriend.

"You!" Megaman yelled.

"HAHAHA! Now what are you going to do?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Megaman yelled as he suddenly jumped up and began to fire many rounds into Dreamers head.

Dreamer screamed in pain as he was shot, and quickly retaliated by knocking Megaman to the ground with his sword arm.

Megaman landed on the ground and quickly jumped back up. He continued to fire many shots at Dreamer, however this time the shots didn't hurt Dreamer.

"I can't…kill it…." Megaman gasped as he fell to his knees.

"Roll is dead….and…I can't do anything…" Megaman began to pour tears onto the ground below him.

Then there was a blinding light that engulfed Megaman.

-----------------------------------

_Where am I? _Megaman thought

"Do not worry Megaman, I am here to help you." Said a loud echoing voice.

_Who's there?!_

"I am here to give you the power to defeat Irashi. You are the only hope for the survival of the net, and the human world."

_WHO ARE YOU?_

Then just as Megaman had said this he saw who it was. It was his second identity, it was Lan long dead brother, it was Hub.

-----------------------------------

Megaman was back where he had been before he was engulfed in the light, but he felt different.

Megaman's entire body was as white as snow, and a radiant light surrounded him. He ran at Dreamer with great speed and began to attack him. He now had two swords for arms and he hacked away at Dreamer.

Dreamer screamed in pain from the large gashes that Megaman now had placed in him.

All of the net all around the world was being ripped apart, large chunks of the land flew around and thousands of streams of data fused with Dreamer. All of Dreamers wounds started to heal, so Megaman began to slash again.

"THIS IS FOR CONTROLING ME!" Megaman yelled slicing again.

"THIS IS FOR RUNING MY SUMMER!"

"THIS IS FOR BEGIN A PAIN IN MY ASS!"

"AND THIS! THIS IS FOR HURTING ROLL YOU SYCOTIC SON OF A…" Megaman was cut off by a loud scream from Dreamer.

"AHHH! HOW!?"

---------------------------------------------

Lan and the others, including people all over the world watched Megaman kill Dreamer.

"How did he do that?" Lan asked.

"…Simple…" Dr. Hikari said.

"What do you mean?" Chaud asked.

"Nothing, in this world or the net, can ever…ever…kill those who are powered by love."

---------------------------------------

Streams of data that where being sucked into Dreamer were now being pushed out. Megaman continued to slash at Dreamer as more data flowed out, thousands and thousands of pieces of data flew out all over the net.

Each piece of data that belonged to something repaired it. Thousands of navis all over the world that had been deleted were being brought back to life.

People and navi's everywhere where cheering.

"YES!" Lan yelled.

"YAY!" Maylu exclaimed as Megaman reappeared in the real world next to them.

"Wait…what about Roll?" Dr. Hikari asked as a large bolt of light shot by them and Roll, Luciana, Protoman, and Sarioma all appeared next to them.

Irashi Arikado was dead and Dark Star died with him.

--------------------------------------TWO WEEKS LATTER-----------------------------

Megaman sat at home in the real world.

Because of all the attacks that happened by navi's in the real world everyone said it was ok for navi's to exist in both the Net and the real world. So Dr. Hikari created a new device in all net navis in the world that allowed them to freely travel from the net to the real world, and oddly enough life had became easier and much more peaceful.

Megaman was sitting on the couch of the real world, wearing a blue T-Shirt and black jeans, when the doorbell rang. Megaman stood and opened the door and Roll walked inside.

"Good morning Megaman."

"Morning Roll." Megaman said walking with his girlfriend back to the couch.

Lan and Maylu had already been inside and came walking out into the sitting room.

"It sure is a good thing that we are all able to be here together now." Lan said.

"Yeah, now we don't really need PET's."

The entire net was slowly being repaired, and oddly enough even the many viruses of the net where helping the navis fix the net. With even the viruses helping the rebuilding of the net was speeding along.

SciLabs was being rebuilt and Dr. Hikari had upgraded the security systems and even a few of the Megaman clones had a job. Some of the troops from Irashi's Clock Tower where still running. So the Megaman copies were given different powers and upgraded so they became strong security guards for SciLabs on the net and real world.

Now the world was in eternal peace. Everyone was happy that Dark Star was gone. Without anyone to head it and the last piece of its research gone life became safer.

Dr. Galaxy and Dr. Damatrias were arrested and taken to a high security prison, Irashi was completely destroyed and what robots wouldn't join the humans to become protectors of the people where powered down.

Later than night Megaman was sitting outside on the doorstep. Roll came over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Roll asked as she laid her head on Megaman's shoulder.

"It's just…I'm worried that something else might happen…"

"Mega…" Roll said before kissing him. "You worry too much."

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do. But one thing I don't have to worry about."

"What's that?"

"Not being able to kiss you." Megaman said laughing and kissing Roll.

And so we leave our two friends kissing passionately on the doorstep outside Lan's house in the happy little town of ACDC. In the peaceful country of Electopia, on the happy little planet of Earth.

But there is no such thing as peace, happy endings are nonexistent.

Light can never exist without Dark.

War always follows Peace.

So forever will last the fights of Megaman and friends. And forever we shall lie in wait and watch these trials that befall them.

And may Megaman and friends face all the trials ahead with their heads held high and their hearts filled with love.

THE END

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hello all.

I hope you enjoyed my story.

Please review and I hope to see you soon on other stories.

May your curiosity always fill you, and may love and peace follow you everywhere.

As Always

Your author friend,

Megaman Trigger 2.0


End file.
